The present invention relates to an aerosol latex paint formulation dispensed in a finely atomized spray from a pressurized aerosol container utilizing nitrogen or air as a propellant. A smooth paint film is produced by the finely atomized spray which is substantially free of unwanted foam.
In the past, it has been very difficult to successfully dispense latex paints from aerosol containers due to foaming that occured on discharging of the formulation from the aerosol container. This resulted in a non-uniform film which dried to a rough uneven surface. The paint coatings thus obtained were not aesthetically acceptable and in many cases did not adhere properly to the surface that was coated. In addition, attempts to discharge commonly employed latex paint formulations from aerosol dispensers generally have been unsuccessful because, in addition to the foaming which was caused largely by the propellants employed, the relatively high viscosity of the latex paint formulations employed prohibited the proper atomization of the spray dispensed from the aerosol valve.
Among the many propellants which have been tried by me in past attempts to dispense latex paint formulations from aerosol containers are butane, propane, carbon dioxide, nitrous oxide, vinyl chloride, isobutane, and the usual halogenated fluorocarbons such as Freon-11, Freon-12, Freon-114, and Freon-115.
It is also believed that the use of cellulosic thickeners in conventional latex paint formulations may have contributed to the prevention of proper atomization as well as constituting a cause of foaming.